Snow:The Next Gen of Teen Titan
by Jet Hakane
Summary: This is the story about a genetic experiment,who must fight his greatest enemy.You thought I was gonna give it all away didnt you?
1. The Beggining

In a secret underground lab,a conversation that will change one souls fate forever takes place...

"Is the experiment ready yet?"

"Almost,the only thing left is the genetic enhancements."

"How long will it take?"

"The computer work is done,Ill that needs to be done to click enter."

"Very well,I now have no use for you."The man pulls out a gun and shoots the other man in the heart,the other man drops dead,blood started to form in a pool around him.The man steps over him and walks over the the computer,he is large,and looks very strong.He wears a full black suit with black glasses.The man that was shot wore a white labcoat,he was obviously a scientist.But more importantly than those two,a large cylindar shaped tank stood next to a computer.It was filled with murky green liquid,but the object inside of it could clearly be seen,a leopard.But besides that tank,many others where behind it,varying in size.The man in the black suit stops infront of the computer,and pushes the enter button quickly.Fog starts to come out of the bottom of the tank,the shape inside of it starts to become more human like.It starts thrashing around as a form of chemical was pumped into its blood veins from tubes connected to its arms and legs.The man in black smiled,he planned to make more like this,but so far the reason why was unknown.

"Youll make a good servant..."

The body's eyes shot open,and glowed a bright green.It could be easily seen through the tank,the man laughed and looked at the keyboard.

"Now how do I open this damn thing..."

Before he could find the button,the body smashed one fist through the glass,the liquid in its splashed all over the man as he stumbled back in suprise.The body shoulder tackled the glass and easily broke through it,when the smoke from the cylinder cleared,a leopard stood there,well it used to be a leopard.It was now standing like a human,it had fingers like a person.It was mainly like any normal man,except with the head and tail of a leopard,as long as claws and fangs.The creature roared and tackled the man,pinning his shoulders to the ground.The mans glasses had been knocked off,revealing blue eyes.The man looked at the creature with fear.

"Get off me slave!"

The creature looked at the man and roared,suprisingly,it spoke back.

"I am not a slave..."

The man looked at him in astonishment.

_The experiment must have increased his brain power somehow!_

The creature held its head back and said-

"My name is Snow!"

With that,'Snow' brought one claw down on the man and cut through his shirt,and his chest.The man started coughing up blood.Snow roared and ran up the stairs,the roar broke most of the tanks,all except for one...The man crawled over to the computer as he breathed heavily,a trail of blood behind him.He reached one arm up and slammed enter again,then slouched to the ground,dead.The last canister lifted up,the liquid oozing out as a large,reptilian shape stepped out.It smacked its tail down,and shook the floor.It picked up the man,and started eating his flesh.Two minutes later,he climbed up the stairs,to unleash its wrath on the world...


	2. Snows DNA Buddy?

The Teen Titans all sat in their tower,watching the latest News report.

Reporter-"...This has been the seventh crocodile attack this week,so far,no survivors have been reported.Of all the people attacked,5 of them were sewer workers.The others were 2 teens,looking for something to do int the sewer.We advise people to stay out of the sewers."

Robin flicked the T.V off and stood up.

"Alright team,we need to find this crocodile before it kills anyone else."

The titans ran out the door way and took the stairs down to the ground floor.When thy reached the ground,Starefire flew to the city with Robin as Beastboy turned into a hawk and Raven flew with Cyborg.

The Titans arrived at a manhole cover,steam was pouring out.

Beastboy-"Whats that smell?"

Robin-"I dont think you want to know,and nether do I."

Cyborg reached down and tore of the manhole cover,a nasty smell poured into the titans faces,as they each looked like they were going to blow chunks.

Robin-"I'll go in first.You guys wait here."

Robin jumped in,a few seconds later,a roar was heard,then a splash.BeastBoy was the first one to react,he dove in and transformed into a gorilla in midair.He landed on the concrete sides with a heavy thud,as he looked in the murky water.A large,scaley arm shot out of the water and grabbed BB's ankle.BB was pulled into the water,he closed his eyes,letting the murky water surround him.He woke up a second later to see two large orange eyes staring back into his.He glanced past the eyes to see the outline of what appeared to be Robin.He knocked back the figure that had pulled him in and swam towards Robin as fast as a gorilla could.He picked up Robins limp body and threw it out of the water,then started to climb out himself.When he was finall out,he looked over to the other side of the sewer,to see Raven and Starfre unconscious on the ground,while Cyborg battled what looked like a giant crocodile.Then BB looked in horror as he relized that the crocodile wasnt normal,but that it was huge!And had arms and legs like a person!It had all the charecteristics of a person to,even if it had a large scaley body,claws,rows of sharp teeth,and a long tail.The creature had purple shorts on,probably from a recent victim.

The monster continued its fight with Cyborg,or it would have,if it hadnt torn of both of Cyborgs mechanical arms.It took Cyborgs cannon arm,and shot the bright blue blast at Cyborg,demolishing both of Cy's legs.It then turned its attention to Beast Boy,who still layed there staring.It jumped over the water with ease,its muscles bulged as it picked up BB by the throat and slammed him into the wall.BB,who had been paraylzed with fear,passed out as he hit the wall,and everything went black...


	3. The Week After

One week Later

A woman walked down an alley, it was raining heavily and she wanted to get home fast, she shivered as she crossed her arms and pulled her coat tighter.

"Drop the bag lady!" The figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at the woman. The woman froze,her eyes were wide. She turned around and looked at the figure, it was to dark to see their face.

"I said drop it!" The woman dropped her purse and backed up, the figure spread and evil grin across their face.

"No witnesses..." They began pulling the trigger, but stopped when they heard the roar of what sounded like a jungle cat. The figure turned around and was tackled by something larger than him. The figure screamed,then went silent. The creature that attacked him stood up fully, it was large, atleast 6'2. It lifted its head up to the sky, revealing white fur covered in black rosettes. It picked the figure that had the gun pointed at the woman to the sky. It was a male,wearing a black hoodie. He had a trickle of blood coming from his lip, and his eyes were closed. Frost, who was the creature that just kicked some ass, stuffed the man into a trash can, then walked away, leaving the woman there shivering.

Later...

Frost stood outside an apartment window, looking at a Television. He could easily hear it, even though the couple that was inside was arguing loudly. The headline that night was the recent dissapearance of the Teen Titans, who had dissapeared a week ago. People were starting to panic, as a recent crimewave had taken over the city. Frost was trying to help as much as possible, but he was only leopard/human. He had already defeated some of the Titans enemies single handedly, including Plasmus,who had messed up his fur for two days.It took him hours to wash the gunk off.Frost decided that finding the Titans would be a good idea,he was tired of fighting their battles.

Later still...

Frost had just recently gotten information of where the titans where,so he grabbed the manhole cover and crunched it in half,then hopped down into the sewers.He landed on the wet cement on all fours.He stood up and looked around,but all he could see was water,and-wait a minute...something had just caught his eye.He jumped to the otheer side of the tunnell and looked down,their was some kind of red liquid on the ground.He bent down and rubbed a finger on the liquid,then he instantly knew what it was-blood.His sense of smell had come in handy,he looked up and saw a trail of the stuff.How he had missed it before he didnt know,but he intended to find out where it led to.He stood up and started walking along the trail of blood,as he continued walking,he started hearing roars of pain,then something thud hard against the ground.The stench of blood was getting stronger,as he suddenly burst into a clearing,and saw the worst sight he had ever seen...


End file.
